


Pride Parade

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Glitter, Kissing, M/M, Police Officer Sam, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Officer Sam Winchester volunteered to work at his city’s Pride Parade.  Along the route he meets a bunch of men dressed in angel costumes and sparks fly with one of the attractive angels.





	Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of an idea I got from tumblr's @nanika67 who was an amazing co-conspirator and beta throughout the writing of this piece. Enjoy some Sabriel fluff!

The morning was already hot. The sun was beating down and a bead of sweat was dripping down Sam’s forehead. Sam removed his cap to wipe the sweat away, regretting volunteering for this particular shift. He had wanted to attend the parade, sure, but the weather forecast had called for some cloud cover and temperatures in the low 80s. Here he was, though, walking the parade route in his full uniform on a 96 degree morning without a cloud in the sky. At least he had remembered to put on sunscreen, he mused. 

Sam loved being a cop. He had never entertained the thought of it when he was a kid - his dad was a cop and he hadn’t wanted to end up like his father, hard and harsh - but he had wanted to help people and the police academy was cheaper than law school and, now that he was in the life, he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. Even on days like today, where the uniform was more a physical burden than anything else, Sam wore it with pride. 

A group in the crowd was passing out water to the marchers and offered a cup to Sam, which he gratefully accepted. He was slowly walking the parade route, making sure that none of the spectators were taking their revelry too far and laughing off the cat calls he was getting from a number of the parade’s marchers. Sam knew he was attractive - he had to keep in great shape for his job - but he was here to work, not fraternize with the sometimes half naked participants, no matter how hot some of them were.

As group after group of marchers passed him, Sam would occasionally change his pace for a few moments to engage in a quick conversation, reminding the people to stay hydrated or pointing out a kid along the route who might appreciate a piece of the candy the marchers were tossing into the crowd. Once he had to escort one of the parade’s participants from his group to the Pride Festival’s first aid tent before he returned to his place walking alongside the marchers. 

Another group of marchers was walking past Sam and another round of catcalls began. He turned to wink at the group and paused, really taking them in. They had one of the nicer floats he had seen in the parade; they’d obviously spent a lot of time working on it. There were a number of men on the float, all of whom were wearing angel wings. One was in a full on angel get-up, another was dressed in drag, completing his look with fishnet stockings, heels, and a headband with sparkling devil’s horns. The devil was clearly antagonizing the angel and Sam had to laugh at that. He turned back to the crowd for a moment but his attention was drawn to the parade once more when he felt hands on his shoulders. One of the angels hopped up onto Sam’s back.

“Hey there, Officer Sexy,” the angel exclaimed.

Sam shook him off of his back, trying not to let the man fall too hard. “Sir, you can’t do that,” Sam commanded, his voice stern. When he turned to face the man, his voice softened, “I’m actually a cop,” Sam explained. It wasn’t the first time that day a marcher had mistaken him for someone in a costume though none of the others had been quite as bold - or as attractive - as this man. 

“Oh, I know, Officer,” the man replied. “That uniform covers way too much to be anything but standard issue. I’m Gabriel, by the way.”

Gabriel was at least 6 inches shorter than Sam, if not a little more, with dark blonde hair and whisky colored eyes. He wearing angel’s wings like his companions but, aside from that, he was mostly bare. A rainbow patterned thong covered Gabriel’s groin but nothing else was left to the imagination. 

Sam chuckled at the man. “Gabriel,” he tried the name out, “the name suits you, angel.” 

The comment made Gabriel smile up at Sam and the officer thought the man was gorgeous. Sam couldn’t help but smile back at Gabriel. 

Gabriel snuck behind Sam and tried climbing up on his back again but Sam shook him off for a second time.

“Seriously, Gabriel, I can’t have you on my back while I’m working,” Sam scolded him.

Gabriel pouted up at Sam, hoping to garner sympathy points with the officer. “But my feet hurt,” he tried.

“Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to march without shoes on,” Sam laughed and Gabriel just pouted harder. He ran off to talk to one of his friends - this one had messy dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a gay pride flag tied around his neck like a cape that fluttered out over his wings - and Sam thought thought that the beautiful angel had tired of him but soon enough, Gabriel was back and attempting to climb Sam again.

“Gabriel, you can’t…” Sam began but the honey eyed man cut him off.

“I’m not going to be on your back, I swear! You’ll have your hands free for whatever police stuff you need to get done,” Gabriel assured Sam, “and think about how many more people I can reach if I throw candy from way up here!” Gabriel had basically scaled Sam’s body and was situating himself on the tall man’s shoulders. 

Sam shook his head, laughing to himself as he realized that he had lost this battle. As long as he wasn’t creating trouble, the easiest thing to do was to give Gabriel the ride that he apparently so desperately desired. Except sitting on Sam’s shoulders didn’t seem to be enough for the man.

“Officer Sexy is a good look but if you’re going to walk alongside my friends and I, you need to be a little more… festive,” Gabriel told Sam.

Sam wasn’t sure what he meant by that but he wasn’t all that worried about it. What could Gabriel do from all the way up there, Sam figured. One of Gabriel’s friends caught Sam’s attention when he shouted in his direction.

“Gabriel, no!” the blue eyed man cried out and Sam whipped his head over to him as he felt Gabriel steal his hat just as something began raining down on him. 

A few of the other angels looked over as well and snickered at their friend’s antics. “We’re not bailing you out, little bro,” the one in fishnets and devil’s horns called over. “Even if it means you end up missing the after party at The Elysian tonight.”

Sam turned his face upwards to see what Gabriel was doing that had his friends either amused or horrified. Instead of seeing Gabriel, Sam was met with a face full of glitter as the man emptied a second small bag all over him. “What the hell?” Sam asked, shaking his head to get the stuff out of his nose and off of his eyelids. 

“I told you, you needed to be more festive!” Gabriel’s response was simple enough and when Sam turned his face to look at the man again, he was wearing Sam’s hat.

“You did not just dump glitter on me, Gabriel,” Sam growled, gripping the man’s calves tightly as he fought against the smile that threatened to break out on his face. The truth was, Sam hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. Sure, he was going to catch shit from the rest of the guys back at the station for being covered in glitter when he got back but right now, Sam didn’t care about that. The officers stationed along the parade route were encouraged to interact with the crowd and participants. It was part of why he enjoyed working the event; he would be here anyway and this way, he got paid for it and got to see more than he would have if he were marching with the off-duty officers who were farther back in the lineup. 

One of Gabriel’s friends walked beside Sam. “I’m so sorry, Officer,” the blue eyed man began. “Gabriel can be a little, uh, feisty, especially at things like this.”

Gabriel was grinning from ear to ear from his perch atop Sam and the officer could do nothing but laugh at the smaller man’s antics. He meant no harm, no one would be hurt by any of his actions, and, though he didn’t really know the man, Sam was sure that Gabriel would get down if Sam’s job ended up requiring him to intervene in something. Besides, the angel’s smile was infectious and Sam found himself grinning, too, and laughing as he turned to Gabe’s friend. “It’s alright. As long as there’s not any disturbances along the rest of the route, he’s not hurting anyone by being up there,” Sam assured him.

“I’m Castiel,” the man told him, extending a hand to shake.

“Sa…”

“OFFICER SEXY!” Gabriel shouted down, interrupting Sam’s introduction. “His name is Officer Sexy and I will not hear otherwise!” 

Castiel squinted up at the man on the officer’s shoulders. “Gabriel, this man has a name and it would be respectful to use it.” 

Something, presumably something Gabriel did, had Castiel rolling his eyes at the man on Sam’s shoulders. “Right now, Cas,” Gabriel called down, “all I know is one of us is right and the other one is you. Oh! And I know that Officer Sexy has officially been touched by an angel.” Gabriel wiggled his ass on Sam’s shoulders to emphasize his point.

Sam laughed again, turning back to Castiel. “I’m Officer Sexy, apparently,” he told the man, before mouthing “My name is Sam.”

Castiel laughed too, giving in to Gabriel’s antics, and sauntered back over to the angel he had been walking with earlier. The blond Cas was walking with gave Sam a deep, mock bow in greeting. “Do us a favor and arrest him for something,” the blonde requested. The man’s accent was beautiful and his words were dripping with sarcasm. “He’ll be like putty in your hands if you promise to use your handcuffs.” 

“Balthazar...” Castiel admonished but the man, Balthazar apparently, waved him off.

“You’re always so serious, Cassie,” Sam heard Balthazar say. “I’m just having a laugh and if the man can take Gabriel climbing onto his shoulders, dropping bags of glitter over his head, and spouting off terrible puns - all while being referred to as Officer Sexy - I’m positive he can handle my joke.”

Sam took in everything going on around him and he could feel the size of his grin in his facial muscles; he wasn’t sure when the last time he had smiled like this was. Sam had known that today would probably be a fun shift but he had never imagined it turning out quite like this. A bright flash of light caught his attention and Sam noticed a photographer in the crowd had taken a picture of him and Gabriel and he looked up toward the man on his shoulders fondly. 

They reached the parade’s designated ending point and Sam told Gabriel that he needed to climb down. Sam’s shift wasn’t over until the parade was completely done so he needed to turn around and walk back down the route and make sure that everyone was being safe. He dropped to one knee so Gabriel could climb down and, as he did, Gabe made sure to rub every inch of himself against Sam’s muscular back. 

Gabriel smacked Sam’s ass and darted around the man before he could get back to his feet. “Thanks for the ride, Officer Sexy,” he smirked as he grasped Sam’s collar. Gabriel bent down, leaning in for a kiss but something behind him caught Sam’s attention and he sprang up and radioed for backup as he ran towards the fight that had broken out between some of the revelers and a group of protestors. He watched Sam work until other officers arrived on the scene. Some jumped into the fray, separating the two groups, while others encouraged the people who had gathered to continue moving along. Gabriel, still wearing Sam’s uniform hat, was swept up in the crowd and, though he looked for him throughout the afternoon, he didn’t see Officer Sexy again.

\---

Sam finished his shift angry at the protestors for ruining what had been a nearly perfect morning. He was grumpy when he arrived back at the station but when his brother called him over to his desk, Sam had to smile at the photo Dean had pulled up on his computer. It was the picture of him and Gabriel that someone - apparently a photo journalist - had taken and it was part of a slideshow of photos from the event. Sam was covered in glitter but he and Gabriel both looked joyful and excited as the angel rode Sam’s shoulders and wore his hat. The photo was amazing and it would definitely be some good publicity for the police force. Sam began the paperwork that accompanied the altercation he broke up with a sappy grin on his face, dealing with the occasional ribbing about the glitter that was still covering his head and shoulders and wishing that he hadn’t been pulled away from the honey eyed angel so abruptly.

\---

Sam wasn’t sure what he was doing here. The club scene had never really been his thing but he had overheard Gabriel and his friends talking about their plans to go to The Elysian tonight. 

Sam had gotten home after the parade and managed to wash most of the glitter off of himself and out of his hair but he had a feeling he’d be finding the metallic flecks for days, if not weeks. After his shower, Sam had put on one of his favorite shirts, a navy blue v-neck with a particularly deep neckline. It clung to him in all the right places, showed off his chest, and hinted at the tattoo he had over his heart; Sam knew he looked good when he wore this shirt. He had paired it with his favorite pair of jeans and, apart from the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him this was a really dumb idea, he was feeling pretty confident.

He made his way through the crowd of people in the bar and ordered himself a drink. Before Sam could turn around and scan the room, he felt the now familiar sensation of hands on his shoulders and someone scrambling up onto his back. 

“Officer Sexy! What are you doing here?” Gabriel spoke right into Sam’s ear from his perch on the taller man’s back. 

Sam spun so that he could deposit Gabriel onto a bar stool. He turned to face him and stood between Gabriel’s legs, bending down so he could talk to the shorter man. The music in the club was loud and he had to get close to Gabriel’s ear to be heard. “I’m not on the clock, Sam is fine. I might have heard one of your friends mention you would be here tonight,” Sam admitted, “and I wasn’t content with how we left things this morning.” One of Sam’s hands landed on Gabriel’s thigh as he spoke and he could hear the stutter in the man’s breath when his thumb started rubbing circles into his leg.

“I had hoped you’d heard that; I’m glad you tracked me down, Sam,” Gabriel replied with a sexy smirk as he threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair and pulled the man in for the kiss they had been denied.

**Author's Note:**

> Pride Parade is crossposted on my tumblr, @revwinchester! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
